Communications network providers offer defined data allocations to subscribers in exchange for payment. Such data allocations may be in the form of pre-paid data allocations and/or post-paid data allocations. In some cases, data allocations define the limits on access to the communications network by the subscriber's communications devices and/or bandwidth provided to the communications devices.